Sonadow: Beauty And The Werehog
by TheGameAngel
Summary: based on the fariytale, Shadow finds himself in an enchanted mansion where he meets a Werehog named Sonic. will Shadow break the spell over the mansion and warm the Heart of the Werehog?
1. Who Is In Beauty And The Werehog

someone has asked me to show the whole cast & main & extra character list so here it is. this is based on the Disney's Beauty and the Beast

Sonic the hedgehog: the beast

Shadow the hedgehog: Belle/Beauty

Amy Rose the hedgehog: Gaston

Karina: Maurice

Sally Acorn: lefou

Spyro the Dragon: Lumière

Camo the dragon: Cogsworth

Moka akashiya: Mrs. Potts/Chip

extra characters

Sunburn and Whirlwind


	2. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Werehog

Once upon a time a young Hedgehog lived in a Shining mansion. He was a cold hearted hedgehog who cared for nothing but himself. One cold night an old beggar woman arrived at the mansion, she offered a single black rose in return for shelter from the cold. The hedgehog was repulsed by her ugliness and turned her away. She warn him not to judge a book by its cover, the hedgehog still turned her away. Suddenly she transformed into a beautiful enchantress. "please, forgive me" the hedgehog begged her. The enchantress punished him by turning him into a hideous werehog. She gave him a magic mirror and the enchanted black rose, telling him that the rose will bloom until his 21st birthday and if he doesn't find someone to love and for them to love him back before the last petal falls. He'll stay as a Werehog… forever.

Years went by and the werehog felt like he'll never find love. In a small village nearby the mansion, a beautiful young Black hedgehog named Shadow hurried through town to get to the bookstore. He was greeted by the townspeople as he ran to the bookstore. "ah, Shadow. How are you today?" the owner asked, getting a book. "I'm okay, mama is working on something back home" Shadow said looking around. The owner walks to Shadow and gives him a book. "here, my gift to you" the owner said. "are you sure?" Shadow asked, looking at the book. the owner smiled and told him that it's okay for him to have the book. Shadow thanked him and walks out reading his new book, a dreamy look crossed his face as he reads the book. As Shadow walked home a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose ran after him. "Shadow, the whole town's talking about you" Amy said, seeing the book. Shadow gave her a dark look. "I really don't care what the people say about me" Shadow said, going back to his book. "it's not right for a man to read!" Amy yelled. Shadow stopped and looked at her. "was that the town saying that, or is it just you?" Shadow said dryly. Amy grabs the book off of Shadow. "it's about time you got your black nose out of those books and paid attention to more important things" "like what Pink brat?" Shadow asked. "like me Shadow and one day you'll be my husband" Amy said dreamily. "oh fuck off" Shadow said taking his book back and runs off. At the cottage, where Shadow and his mama live, Shadow found his mother on the floor she was black. "mama what's going on!?" Shadow asked, putting his book down and helps his mum up. His mother pulls off her glasses and looks at her invention. "this fucking thing isn't going to work" she said, kicking it. Shadow looks at it, it was for keeping all 7 chaos emeralds safe and can use the emeralds power for good. "it will mum, you just need to do this" Shadow does something to the invention and it starts to work. "oh my, I have a special son!" she said, hugging him. Shadow hugs his mum back and tells her what Amy said. "oh fuck her Shadow, if you want to read you read, if you want to love a boy you love a boy!" Shadow's mother said. Saying the boy bit Shadow went red. "right, I'll get ready for the fair" she said walking off. After 15 mins Shadow's mother was ready to hit the road, she hugs her son. "Shadow, I'll be back in a week. Till then take care of yourself" she said, kissing his head. "I will mum and good luck" Shadow said smiling. His mum get's onto her Rapidash and sets off, Shadow waves as she leaves. "good-bye mama! And good luck!" he yelled.

Night fell as Shadow's mother, Karina, was still trying to find the fair. "I think we're lost Rapidash" Karina said, looking at her map. Rapidash looked into the darkness to see yellow eyes, in fear Rapidash reared up and bolted away. When Rapidash reared up Karina fell off and landed on the grass. The yellow eyes moved closer to show they were wolfs. Karina get's up and runs away as the wolfs followed her, she sees a old mansion. She get's to a tall gate and looks back, the wolfs were getting closer, She opens the gate and closed it shut. Karina turn round and walked to the doors of the mansion, she opened the door and walks in. "hello? I've lost my Rapidash and I need somewhere to stay for the night" Karina called out. Nothing, she walks into a room to see a dragon. "of course miss, you are welcome here" the dragon said bowing. "a dragon? I never thought Dragon were real" Karina said. The red bird like dragon shows Karina to the sofa and Karina sits down. "Spyro, Camo! We have a guest" two dragons run in with a girl with pink hair. "hello our guest, what can we do for you?" the girl asked. The green dragon called Camo gives Karina a cup of tea, the purple dragon named Spyro starts the fire in the fireplaces and the red dragon called Sunburn takes Karina's coat off. "thank you" Karina said smiling. The girl bows, suddenly a dark shadow walks into the room, a voice boomed. "there's a stranger here…" Karina jumped off of the sofa. She turned round to look into green eyes. "p-p-please… I needed a place to stay!" Karina said in fear. The werehog grabs her. "I'll give you a place to stay!" the werehog growled. "Master, she was lost in the woods and-" "Shut up Moka!" the werehog yelled walking away with Karina.


	3. Chapter 2

Part2

Back at the cottage, Shadow was reading a book when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it's his mum Shadow get's up and runs to the door. He opens the door to see Amy in a white dress. "oh Amy, what a pleasant surprise?" he said. Amy walks in Pink in the face and smiling like she was up to something. "Amy? What are you up to?" Shadow asked, getting a bad feeling. "Shadow, there's not a boy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes" Amy started, walking to Shadow's book. She picks it up." do you know why?" she asked, putting it in the fire. Shadow's eyes went dark red, it only happens when he is pissed, he goes into his quills and pulls out an emerald. "Because I want to marry you, Shadow the hedgehog!" Amy yelled, smiling. "…. 1) you can't ask me to marry you, that's a man's job and 2).. I ant fucking marrying you!" Shadow yelled, Chaos controlling out of the cottage. Shadow was now in a tree trying to calm down, he starts to think about his mum when he sees Rapidash running to the tree he was in. he jumps down and runs to Rapidash. "Rapidash where's mum? Is she okay?" Shadow asked, getting worried. "take me to mama, now" he said, getting onto Rapidash and Rapidash runs off.

Rapidash takes Shadow to the mansion, he get's off and walks into the mansion. "hello? Is anyone here? Mama you here?" Shadow called out but nothing. As Shadow looked around to find his mum, Spyro and Camo looks at him. "do you think he's the one?" Camo asked. "she didn't say it had to be a girl, did she?" Spyro asked, Camo shakes his head. Spyro starts to glow and runs by Shadow, Shadow follows the glowing Dragon to a room where his mum was tied up. "Mum! We have to get you out of here!" Shadow yelled running to her. "no my sweet, you need to get out of here!" Karina yelled as the Werehog walks in with a dark look on his face. "what are you doing here boy!?" the werehog yelled. Shadow looks at the blue werehog and growls. "let my mother go!" Shadow yelled back at the werehog. The werehog was taking aback by the yell, but got over it fast. "I won't, she enter my home without my say!" he yelled. Shadow didn't want to yell at this thing forever and did something he didn't want to do. "you can have me, if you let her go" Shadow said as calm as he can.

Now the werehog was really taking aback. "you… would take her place?" the werehog asked. Shadow nods, the werehog walks to Karina and untied her. "get out and never come back!" the werehog yelled. Karina looked at her son and runs out. "come with me hedgehog" the werehog said, softly. Shadow followed the werehog to a room next door to the werehog's room, Shadow looks at the door. "your name is Sonic?" Shadow asked. The werehog nods slowly. "I don't go by that name anymore" the werehog said. The werehog looked at Shadow's body thinking, is he the one? "you will join me for dinner" the werehog said. Shadow walks into his new room. "and that's not a request!" the werehog yelled before closing Shadow's door. Shadow turned around as the werehog closed his door. "oh great… thanks a lot Sonic" Shadow said dryly. He looked down sadly thinking about how his mother looked when she ran, the door opens and Spyro walks in with a tea pot on his back. "hello, I'm sorry about my master" Spyro said. Shadow sits down on the ground and takes the tea pot off of Spyro's back and pours some tea into a cup. "thank you" Shadow said, putting the tea pot down. "my master is having dinner are you going to join him?" Spyro asked. Shadow told him he wasn't going to join him.

In the dinner hall the werehog looked into his mirror to see Spyro and Shadow talking. "Moka, Whirlwind get here!" he yelled. Moka the pink haired girl and Whirlwind the blue dragon run in and bow to the werehog. "yes master?" the girl said. "I won't be eating tonight, don't let that hedgehog out of his room" the werehog said, walking to his room.

That night Shadow crept downstairs to the kitchen, no one was in the kitchen but Spyro. "hey Spyro" Shadow said smiling. Spyro looks up at Shadow and smiles back. "how can I help you Shadow?" Spyro asked, jumping onto the table. "can I have something to eat?" Shadow asked. With Spyro's help Shadow got something to eat and Spyro took Shadow on a tour around the mansion, Shadow walks by the werehog's room. He opens the door and walks in, he looks round the blue room and sees the black rose.

"what's that?" Shadow asked himself. He picks up the rose as a petal fell. "you poor thing, your dying" Shadow said. He hears a low growl, he turns round to see the werehog behind him. Shadow put's the rose back. "get out of my room!" the werehog yelled. Shadow get's out of the way of a claw. "what's with that Rose!?" Shadow yelled. "it's dying!" "GET OUT!" the werehog yelled. His claw cut's Shadow's arm, Shadow holds his arm and runs out. Shadow ran by Spyro, Spyro ran to the werehog's room to see the werehog on the floor crying. "Sonic?" "Spyro what have I done?" the werehog said. "go after him! The woods are home of the wolfs, Shadow will be killed and you'll never be a hedgehog again!" Spyro yelled. The two run after Shadow, in the woods Shadow runs trying to get home.

His arm was bleeding badly and the wolfs started to follow him. 5 to 9 wolfs jump on him and try to bite bits off of him, the werehog runs to Shadow and pulls the wolfs off and holds Shadow close as Spyro kills off the wolfs. "are you okay?" the werehog asked. "….. no…." Shadow said weekly. "I'm sorry for what I've done" the werehog said sadly. "you can… call me Sonic" Shadow looked up at Sonic. "…..o….kay" Shadow said, before passing out. Sonic picks up Shadow and runs home with Spyro following with three wolf heads.

Back at the town Karina runs into a tavern where Amy was with her friends, Karina walks to Amy and her right hand girl, Sally. "Amy, my son was taking from me by a werehog!" Karina said. Sally looked at the human and laughed, but Amy was thinking. "please Amy help my son!" Karina said again. "okay, human I'll help you" Amy said smiling darkly. "you will? Thank you Amy! Thank you, thank you!" Karina said, happy to know that Shadow will be back again. Two men pulls Karina to the door and into the cold night, Sally looks at Amy. "what's up?" Sally asked. "I've been thinking, what if we go to the old mansion outside the wood and see if this werehog is still alive" Amy said. She looked at a picture of her and a blue hedgehog. "are you still alive Sonic?" she asked herself.

At the mansion Shadow was laying on his bed with Sonic sitting on the bed, Moka and Camo walk in. "will he wake up?" Moka asked. "yeah, he's just sleeping… I think" Sonic said, looking worried. Spyro licks Shadow's face and that did it. Shadow opens his eyes and looks round. "you okay Shadow?" Spyro asked. Shadow nods and sits up. "Shadow I'm sorry for the way I've been acting" Sonic said, feeling really bad. "yeah, it's okay" Shadow said smiling sweetly at Sonic.

Sonic goes pink seeing Shadow's smile, Moka picks up Camo and called for Spyro and the two walk out. "what's with the Rose?" Shadow asked. "I can't tell you Shadow…" Sonic said, looking at the floor. Shadow put's a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "it's okay, if you don't want to tell me it's okay" Shadow said sweetly. Sonic smiles back at Shadow and get's an idea. "I have something to show you, I'll help you to walk if you need it" Sonic said. Shadow nods and get's out of bed, with help from Sonic, Sonic took Shadow to a room. It was a library. "oh my…. I've never seen so many books before" Shadow said in awe. Sonic smiled seeing how happy Shadow looked. "you can come here whenever you like" Sonic said, sitting Shadow down on a sofa. "oh thank you Sonic" Shadow said still looking around.


	4. Chapter 3

Days went by and Shadow and Sonic were gradually, falling in love. Shadow and Sonic read together, dined together and play in the snow. They even had a snowball fight. "OW!" yelled Sonic, getting a snowball in the face. "HA! Take that Blue fur ball!" Shadow yelled, giggling. Sonic smiled darkly and pulled Shadow into the white snow, the two laughed before feeding the birds.

Sonic was trying to feed them but they kept flying away. "here, let me help" Shadow said kindly. Shadow showed Sonic how to feed the birds without them flying away. "Shadow, I have something for you. But, you need to put on something" Sonic said. Shadow looked at him. "it's in your room, meet me in the living room" Shadow nods and walks back in, Sonic turns to Spyro and Sunburn. "boys, get the living room ready for the dance" Sonic asked them. The two dragons nod and run off. Later on Shadow walks into the living Room wearing a black suit, he sees Sonic also wearing a suit, but he had a dark blue one. "Shadow can I have this dance?" Sonic asked as music started to play.

Shadow went pink and nods, Shadow takes Sonic's hand and the werehog pulls him close and starts to dance with the dark hedgehog. Shadow had never danced like this before but he loved it. The two danced into the late night, the two stopped and Shadow smiled at Sonic and he smiled back. "are you happy Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow nods. "yes I am, but I miss my mum. I hope she's okay" Shadow said feeling a bit sad. Sonic sees this and calls for Moka, she walks in with Sonic's mirror and gives it to Sonic. "this is my mirror, it let's me see the outside world. This will let you see your mother" Sonic said, hoping it will make Shadow happy.

Shadow smiled and takes the mirror, in it, Shadow saw his mother in bed ill. "mother! I have to go to her!" Shadow said, running to the door. He stopped and looked back. "please Sonic, let me see her" Shadow said, knowing about his promise. "go, your mum need you. Take the mirror with you, you can use it to look back and…. Remember me" Sonic said, sadly. Shadow walks back to Sonic and kissed him on his cheek. " thank you Blue" Shadow said, running out the door. Sonic knows he did the right thing but the rose was on the last 5 petals and time was running out. "I did the right thing, didn't I Spyro?" Sonic asked Spyro, who was at the doorway. "yes master, you did" Spyro said.

Back at Shadow's home Shadow runs into his mother's room to see her sitting up in bed. "mother are you okay!?" Shadow asked running to her. "Shadow? Your back!" Karina said happy to see her son. Shadow hugs her and looked at her. "you look fine…" Shadow said feeling really bad about Sonic. But in the mirror he saw his mum ill, but she was fine. "yes I am Shadow" Karina said looking puzzled. Shadow showed her the mirror and told her what he seen. "Shadow I was never ill, I was worried about you but I was never ill" Karina said.

Shadow looked into the mirror to see Sonic in his room looking sadly at the rose, Sonic never told Shadow about the rose but Shadow had a bad feeling about it. "Shadow, Amy is going to the werehog and to….kill him I think" Karina said. Hearing that Shadow went white. "she can't! I have to go back!" Shadow yelled running to the door. Karina follows him and asked him why does he care about the werehog. "mum I think I…. love him and his name is Sonic" Shadow said, seeing Amy and everyone in town. "okay everyone let's go and kill the werehog before he kill us!" Amy yelled. Shadow runs to Amy and kicks her over the head. " your not going to hurt him!" Shadow yelled. Amy get's up and grabs her hammer, she hits Shadow, knocking him out. Karina runs to him. "LET'S GO!" Amy yelled, as she walked off with everyone.

Spyro fly's back to the mansion and calls for everyone to come to the living room, Sonic walks in. "the villagers are coming here to kill our master!" Spyro yelled. Sonic sadly walks back to his room, Moka follow him as the dragons get ready to fight or kill the villagers to keep Sonic safe. The doors fly open and the villagers run in and Amy runs off to find Sonic, Sunburn, Camo and Whirlwind start to fight the villagers but Spyro was killing them. Amy opens the door to Sonic's room to see him with his vampire maid, Moka. "hello my dear Sonic" Amy said, smiling darkly. Moka turns round with her red eyes and her silver hair, Sonic had removed her Rosario seal taking her into her vampire self. "you won't get near Sonic" Inner Moka said, looking darkly at Amy. One of Amy's pals walks in with lots and lots of Water, two more run in and grab Moka as the other one pours the water onto Moka. Moka yells in pain and Sonic runs to them, Amy hits Sonic with her hammer and Sonic was sent flying out the window. "keep that blood taker here, I'll kill the werehog!" Amy yelled, jumping out of the window.

Sonic get's up as Amy walks to him. "no one can love a monster like you" Amy said darkly. Sonic looks down thinking that maybe Amy is right, but then he remembers Shadow's kiss. "that's not true! Someone does love me!" I think Sonic added in his head. "who then, Exlover?" Amy asked. In a flash of light, in front of Sonic was Shadow and his mum. "I do" Shadow said. Amy let's go of her hammer and looked at Shadow. "no you don't Shadow! You love me!" Amy yelled tears in her eyes. "I never did love you, I love this werehog" Shadow said calmly. No one seen Sally behind Sonic with a gun, Amy did see her and smiled. "will you still love him when he's dead?" Amy asked when everyone heard a gun fired. Shadow turns round to see Sonic on the ground, bleeding. Tears fell from his eyes Shadow runs to Sonic and falls onto his knees. "NOW do you still love him!? You'll never see his eyes again!" Amy yelled. Karina pulls out her bow and arrow and fires an arrow at Amy, killing her, then to Sally killing her too. "Sonic, can you hear me?" Shadow asked.

Sonic weakly opens his eyes and looks up at Shadow, Shadow starts to cry knowing that Sonic will die in his arms. "thank….you….for…..loving…..me" Sonic said weakly before closing his eyes for the last time. Karina bows her head, hearing her son crying. "don't go Sonic! I need you, I LOVE YOU!" Shadow yelled. The villagers, dragons and Moka walk to the three. Spyro walks closer to Shadow to see the now dead Sonic in his arms. Moka is holding the rose and it had one petal left. "I love you…." Shadow said again. Moka looked at the rose as the last petal fell. The enchantress that turned Sonic into the werehog was behind a tree, she smiled. "you found someone to love you back, well done Sonic. Now I give you back your life" she said as her hand glowed.

Everyone looked at Sonic as he started to glow, Shadow lets him go and walks back seeing the werehog turn back into a sapphire blue hedgehog, the gun hole is gone and Sonic opens his eyes again to show his emerald green eyes. Sonic sits up and looks round, he looks at Shadow and smiles. "hello Shadow, miss me?" Sonic asked. Shadow walks closer to Sonic and looks into his eyes. "Sonic?" "it's me Shadow" Sonic said, looking into ruby red eyes. Shadow smiled. "it's you!" he yelled. Before Sonic can say anything else, Shadow kissed him on the lips. Everyone cheers for the two. 3 weeks later Shadow and Sonic were having a garden party, Shadow and Sonic were wearing their suits and dancing under the stars. The two were deeply in love and soon to be married. The two hedgehogs lived happily ever after.


End file.
